Last Christmas
by Higuma Otoshi
Summary: A collection of ONESHOT Christmas Love Stories of our favorite Rikkai Boys. They are all 25 years old  except for Akaya  and they plan to have a reunion. Everyone is pressured since they do not have any love story to share. *COMPLETE w/ Behind the Scenes*
1. Jackal Kuwahara

**Author's Note:**The countdown of this story will start on the evening of December 17 and a Rikkai regular will be featured everyday until Christmas Eve.

Just a little reminder, every Rikkai character is paired with an OC.

The first in line is no other than Jackal, because it seems that nobody wanted to write a love story regarding him.

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW XD**

* * *

**Jackal the Bald Head Loner**

_Once bitten and twice shy,__I keep my distance,__But you still catch my eye..._

Christmas is in the air and couples are seen everywhere. Well definitely not for our half-Brazilian friend. Life is unfair and will never be fair, and even if he will not say it aloud it is like a big banner hanging above him.

After graduating from Rikkai University, he went back to Brazil and began his career as a Veterinary doctor. It has been two years since he left Japan and things remain constant; He is still bald yet generous.

Jackal is about to close his veterinary clinic when a group of middle high schoolers started to sing a Christmas carol. He paused for a while and listen to the group of students. Afterwards, an envelope was handed to him. Oh, well it looks like that he can not help it but to give some money.

"Thank you, mister," the leader of the group said with a heavenly smile.

"You're welcome," the baldy bachelor replied.

"The amount that you give will be a big help to our tennis club," another student said while adjusting his glasses.

"Tennis Club?" Jackal wondered.

"Yeah, we are members of the tennis club and I'll swear to become the no.1 player in the nation!" a curly haired student said proudly. "I'll beat them all!"

Suddenly, a stern looking teenager scolded his teammate, "That's so careless!"

Jackal coughed; wondering where this bunch of middle high schoolers came from. Why would he be involved in their dreams or whatsoever? All he knows is that he gives them money after singing a Christmas carol.

"Hmm… the probability that he gives us R$100 is 99.89 percent," a boy assumed while rubbing his chin.

"Really, he's so generous," another boy said then he popped a bubblegum. "We could buy lots of candies and bubblegum using that money."

"Or maybe I can use the money for my pranks," a teenager said then jerked to another poor looking boy who only listened to the whole conversation. "Hey, why don't you take a look at our group's baby? He's sulking after vice captain scolded him."

"Why me?" the poor looking boy protested.

"Because you're the babysitter!" the group replied in synchrony while pointing their fingers at the poor looking boy.

Babysitter? Did the boys said babysitter? Memories revisit Jackal as he hears that word. This group of boys reminds him of something very close to his heart, the Rikkaidai Tennis Club. How could he forget his team? Their fan girls, or should I say, his teammates fan girls as well as his role as the "mother of the team". How could he forgot the times where he always look after Kirihara and how he spend his allowance to treat his seaweed headed kohai and so called best friend named Marui Bunta.

"Hey, mister… mister…" the curly haired boy said while waving his hand in front of Jackal's face.

"Hnn?" the half-Brazilian bachelor abruptly returns to his consciousness.

"We are going, thank you for your donation to us," the boys said.

Later that night, Jackal opened his email and saw a message from Kirihara.

_Dear senpai-tachi,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine. Christmas is around the corner and I miss all of you, uhmm, well except for fukubuchou. It's all right with me even if I will not see him for the rest of my life. Anyway, it has been two years since we do not see each other so I came up with an idea. Let us have a reunion on Christmas Eve. I have many stories to share with you especially about my girlfriend. Actually, I will meet her parents today because they wanted to see me._

_How about you, senpai-tachi? What love story of yours could you share when all of us meet in Christmas Eve?_

_Love,_

_Kirihara Akaya_

_P.S._

_I have talked to Yukimura-buchou yesterday and he agreed that whoever does not speak up regarding his love life will shoulder all the expenses during the reunion and will be the slave of the group for a day._

Jackal sighed after reading the message. Will he visit Japan for the reunion? He knows that his former teammates can easily get a girlfriend for themselves and parade them at their reunion if necessary. But for him, he has no love story to share! He's a lone wolf, after all.

Days have passed and finally, he has decided to visit Japan. What could he do if he really doesn't have any love life? It's something that he shouldn't be afraid of. He already packed his luggage and ready to go to the airport. As he is about to close his veterinary clinic and post his notice of absence, a lady carrying a battered black cat came.

"Is the clinic still open, doctor?" she asked while still panting for breathe.

The lady has a figure of a real goddess. She has blonde hair with brown eyes and is about 5'8 in height. She got a perfect pear shape body measuring 36-24-36. Her lips seem to be as sweet as the scent of her perfume which blends in the air.

Jackal was stunned for a moment because of the lady's beauty but afterwards, he went back to himself, "Uhmm… I'm about to close."

"Please doctor, this cat needs immediate treatment. I saw it being beaten by the stray dogs and if you will not treat its wounds it will die," the lady pleaded.

"I have a flight today, Miss. And I should not be late at the airport. If you want, I could refer you to other veterinary doctors…," he replied.

"What kind of vet doctor are you?" the beautiful lady yelled.

Jackal doesn't know what to reply next. He has to be at the airport in no time but then he can not ignore the lady's annoyance to him.

"Ok, I'll treat your cat, but I can not promise that it will survive," the baldy replied.

The lady's face brightened up and handed the black cat to Jackal. On the other hand, the half-Brazilian bachelor get his medical kit and start applying treatment to the beaten cat. The beautiful lady sat on a nearby sofa as she watched the cat being cured.

"Actually, it's not my cat. It's a stray cat living around my neighborhood," the lady confessed.

"But why did you help this cat?" Jackal asked.

"Because I love animals, especially cats," the lady replied.

"I see. But this one is a black cat and aside from its injuries, it's really not attractive," the baldy said.

The lady raised a brow, "Are you really a vet doctor or what? How dare you to judge someone because he is not attractive? Is it because his color is different? Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder!"

"I'm… I'm not saying that. But this is my first time to cure a stray animal. By the way, this cat is not a he, it's a she," Jackal replied.

"I don't care if it's a he or she, what matter to me is to see that it has received proper treatment," she said.

After treating the black cat's wound, the lady was about to pay Jackal's professional fee but then the later refuses to accept it.

"But why?" the goddess asked.

"Christmas is coming, so don't mind it," Jackal replied.

"But I have caused you to delay your flight," the lady insisted.

"It's alright, I will rebook my flight on the other day. Actually, I'm planning to spend a week vacation at Japan," Jackal said.

"Then what will I do, in order to repay you?" the lady asked.

Jackal shrugged, "I'm not asking anything in return."

After the lady left, Jackal went back to his house. What a troublesome girl he met. He admits that he was attracted by the lady's beauty but what he likes more is her attitude. He has never encounter such a beautiful goddess who is so loving yet so brave in expressing feelings.

The following day while the bachelor is about to take his lunch break, the lady from before came to his vet clinic. Jackal immediately recognized the goddess.

"Did something wrong happen with the black cat?" he asked.

The lady shook her head in disagreement and handed a basket to Jackal.

"What's this?" Jackal asked.

"Since you do not like to accept my payment for treating the cat, I decided to cook for you," she replied.

Jackal is so surprise. This is the first time that he receives something from a girl. During his days in Japan, he never receives anything from girls. He is only made as a channel of gifts from the fan girls to his previous teammates at the Tennis Club. He is so happy and his heart is literally leaping for joy.

"Thank you," he replied as he hides his blush from his dark complexion.

"By the way I haven't introduce myself to you yesterday, I'm Maria Dianna Rosa Salvador," the goddess said and stretched her hand for a handshake.

At first, Jackal hesitated to accept the handshake but then he does, "I'm Kuwahara Jackal."

"Well, Dr. Jackal nice to meet you," she said as she scan the place. "It looks like that you do not have any assistant with you ?"

"I'm all alone in this small clinic, as you can see," he replied and then he noticed that his hand is still holding Diana's hands. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The lady smiled, "You seemed to be a shy type."

Jackal scratched his head lightly after hearing the lady's comment, "This is me after all."

"What a poor guy," she said. "Oh, am I bothering so much? I have to leave now and I hope you enjoy the food that I cook for you."

"No, you're not bothering me Diana. Why… don't you stay for a while?" Jackal invited while stroking his bald head.

Diana blinked and give a little chuckle, "You're really a poor guy… Ok, I'll hang with you for a while."

The two spend their lunch on a garden nearby the vet clinic. He learned that Diana is a wedding planner and at the same time a fashion model. They talk about their jobs and their interests until they forget about the time. It's already afternoon and the orange ray of sunlight is seen everywhere.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize the time," Jackal apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I enjoy spending my time with you," Diana objected and picked up the basket.

The goddess already turned her back and ready to leave when Jackal called her, "Thank you, Diana."

"Have a happy trip to Japan and send my regards to your friends," the lady said smiling. "Goodbye, Dr. Jackal."

The baldy bachelor suddenly feels sadness after hearing the word goodbye. Will it be the last time that he will saw the goddess? He called on the lady as it walks away.

"Wait!", he said.

Diana faced Jackal, "Yes?"

"Advanced Merry Christmas," Jackal greeted.

"Advanced Merry Christmas too," Diana replied and come forward to Jackal and peck him on his cheek. "Who knows if we could attend Misa de Gallo together next year?"

And so the airplane flies on a sunny Brazilian day with a bald bachelor looking outside the window with a smile on his face, seven days before the Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how's the story? Do you think I should make Jackal's story a series?

By the way, real life Japanese-Brazilians are not dark in color. They could range from tan to fair skins. And believe me, they are beautiful and handsome.

**Misa de Gallo** or **"Rooster's Mass"** is a tradition in Catholic countries like Brazil wherein they will go to church and attend a typical midnight mass, starting at around 12:00 a.m. on Christmas Eve until 1:00 am. It is a very romantic way to spend this mass with your lover. _(Believe me, it's also a tradition in our country that's why I know it)_


	2. Renji Yanagi

Author's Note: So here's the second fanfic featuring one of Rikkaidai's Power Trio. I hope you will enjoy this one.

Please review XD

* * *

**Data of a White Christmas**

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it, With a note saying "I love you" and meant it…_

It was a very cold day in Rikkaidai University and the students are not in the mood to listen to their young instructor as he discussed their lesson. The nostalgic ambiance of the place combined with too much mathematical formula and problem solving is really something a student doesn't want to. Yanagi Renji is not that insensitive to notice the boring faces of his students.

"There's a 67.45 percent probability that you're thinking my class is boring. While the probability that you're thinking about whom you will date during Christmas Eve is 83.22 percent," the so-called Professor assumed.

The students suddenly turned their attention towards their instructor. How could they act so careless if the person in front of them is no other than the Data Master. He knows every detail of his students. Yes, you're right, every data including their love life.

"Sorry Yanagi-sensei, but we can't help it. Christmas Eve is coming and we are so excited about it," a student voiced out.

"Hmm.." Yanagi hummed.

"How about you sensei? Aren't you excited about Christmas Eve?" a student asked.

A flashback crossed his mind. It has been 2 days, 17 hrs and 13 minutes since he received this weird email from Kirihara Akaya telling him that the Rikkaidai Tennis Regulars will have a reunion. Well, it has been two years since he didn't saw his teammates though they had communication through SMS and e-mails. Actually having a reunion is a nice thing, but making a rule that the one who have no love story to share will shoulder all the expenses is a big deal.

"Sensei? Sen-sei…" his students called out.

"Oh, are you asking me something?" Yanagi asked.

The students giggled. They really love it to see their teacher spacing out sometimes. The bell rings and the class ended. Yet, the reunion thing is still clinging on his mind. He knows that some of his teammates are confident enough to share their love stories but for him, there's nothing to share. He might be the Data Master who keeps a list of all the things that you must know about dating and courtship but in reality, he is an inexperienced bachelor in this field.

As he walked towards the MRT station, he accidentally bumps to someone. His class record and his students' quiz papers scattered on the floor together with that other person's belongings. Yanagi immediately collects the scattered papers and apologize to the one he bumps with.

"I'm sorry Miss," he said.

The lady looked at him as she handed some quiz papers to Yanagi, "I'm the one to apologize to you Mister. The probability that I will bumped to someone in this place is 76 percent."

Yanagi's eyes opened. This lady is so logical to use probabilities in determining the situation. Actually, the lady is neither that beautiful nor unattractive. She has long wavy brown hair with blue eyes and she's wearing glasses like that of Inui Sadaharu. Based on Yanagi's prediction, the girl is 5'4 in height and she weighs 48 kgs.

"Our things are messed up," the Data Master said.

"I believe so, Mister." the lady replied.

A spark of idea crossed Yanagi's mind as he saw a nearby café, "If you don't mind, could we arrange this papers while taking a coffee break?"

The lady nodded and they went to the café. Yanagi ordered two cappuccino and cheese cake. While they are waiting for the food, the two of them started to arrange the mixed papers.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Yanagi Renji, nice to meet you," the bachelor said.

"I'm Suzuki Mia. Nice to meet you too," the lady replied and fixed her glasses.

"I noticed that this are survey questionnaires. Are you conducting some kind of research?" Yanagi asked while scanning the sample questionnaire.

"Yes, I'm a psychologist and I'm conducting a study on what do Japanese thinks about Christmas." the girl said. "How about you, Yanagi-san? What is your profession?"

"I'm a statistician and is currently teaching at Rikkaidai University," he replied.

"Really? That's so impressive, Yanagi-san. Statisticians are critical thinkers and they always based their conclusions on data," Mia told the flattered bachelor.

Their discussion was interrupted when the food was served but afterward, they continue their so-called logical conversation.

"Actually, I have a problem with this research," Mia confessed.

"Problem? But your questionnaire is good," Yanagi replied.

"It's not about the questionnaire, its about the statistician. My consultant is leaving for a month vacation and I do not know anyone who could help me in this research when he left. Anyway, all I need is only refinement for this one," the lady explained.

Yanagi finished drinking his cappuccino then he take a look back at the questionnaire, "I think I can help you."

Mia's face lightened up, she never thought that the one who could solve her dilemma is the man in front of her. She never doubt Yanagi's credibility since she observed the bachelor's sense of analytical thinking. Yanagi gives his calling card to the lady and told her that she could contact him anytime.

A day has passed and Yanagi received an SMS from an unknown number. It is from Mia and she told the Data Master that she sends the raw data via email to Yanagi. The bachelor spends the whole night analyzing the data as well as interpreting it which makes him to look so haggard the following day. A running gag that he has insomnia because of being excited in the upcoming Christmas Eve was being the talk of his playful students.

At the afternoon, they meet again at the same café. Yanagi discussed about his findings on the data given to him while Mia seems to listen eagerly. Time passed until the waiter approached them and said that the café is closing. Well, to emphasize further, they are the only remaining customers in the place. Mia is so embarrassed of the trouble that she caused Yanagi so she keeps on apologizing to him while they leave the café. As they come to the MRT station, the last trip has already left which caused another level of embarrassment to the woman.

"I already predicted that this will happen so I bring my car with me," the Data Master said. "If you don't mind, I'll drive you home."

Mia agreed to Yanagi's invitation, "I don't mind. You don't look harmful after all."

On their way going to Mia's house, the lady gave a mind quiz to Yanagi. At first, Yanagi doesn't want to answer the mind quiz because he doesn't like Mia to read his personality or worst of all the things that are running through his head during that time.

"So, what did you know regarding me after I answer your questions?" he asked.

"It's a secret. There are information that a psychologist can not tell her patient," Mia replied.

"Hmm… patient? Until when did I become your patient?" Yanagi asked.

"From the moment you answered my questions," she said and gives a chuckle.

Yanagi remained silent as he drives his car.

"The probability that you're annoyed with me is 17 percent," Mia assumed.

The Data Master gazed at Mia, "You're wrong, it's only 16 percent because you don't want to tell me the result of the mind quiz."

"You really are interesting," the lady said and told Yanagi to stop the car.

"So, this is your house?" Yanagi asked.

"Yes," Mia replied and she get out of the car. "Thank you for driving me home."

"No problem," he replied. "Uhmm… Suzuki-san…"

Mia lean down and look at Yanagi, "Is there any problem?"

"Good night," the Data Master said.

"Good night too," the lady replied with a smile.

The following day, when Yanagi entered his class, all his students are grinning at him. He's disturbed on how his students act because it is not on his data.

"Now tell me, what are you up to?" he asked.

"The probability that we saw sensei together with his girlfriend yesterday at the parking lot near the MRT station is 99.99 percent," one of his student teased him.

Yanagi wipes his forehead because of his student's statement, "So where is the .01 percent?"

"It's the standard deviation," another student replied deviously.

The Data Master opened his class record, "So, when do you start collecting data from me?"

The students laughed, "Sensei is so funny. Ne sensei, what is the name of your girlfriend?"

Yanagi opened his eyes, "That lady is not my girlfriend; I'm only helping her in a research."

Two days have passed and Yanagi doesn't receive any SMS from Mia. Somehow, he's looking forward to read a message coming from the girl. Is he missing her? Well, there's only one way to confirm if he is missing Mia. He took an online quiz entitled "How bad do you miss a person?".

"It can't be… I think there is an error with this," he comes closer to his laptop's monitor.

Suddenly, somebody from behind take a look at the monitor, "Hmm… so you're taking an online quiz."

Yanagi freezes upon hearing the familiar voice.

"How are you, Yanagi-san?" she asked the Data Master.

"Wha.. What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked and closed his laptop.

"I'm only a passing whim when I saw you here in the café," she replied.

The Data Master looked down at the table, "I see… so where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy gifts for my friends, you know, I don't want to rush shopping," said Mia as she get a piece of paper containing the things that she should buy. "Wanna come?"

Yaangi's heart started to beat faster and it is very unusual for him to experience that.

"Ok, I'll accompany you," he replied and packed his things momentarily.

Yanagi enjoyed his time being with Mia especially when they go to a sports specialty store. As he saw the tennis rackets, he was reminded of his younger days where he used to play with his teammates. Actually, he plays tennis until now, but only for the sake of entertainment and not of bringing glory to Rikkaidai.

"Ne Yanagi-san, what do you think of this wrist band?" Mia asked.

"Well, the fabric is good, it's the same brand that I'm using," he replied.

After they go shopping, Yanagi's hands were full of paper bags. They take their dinner together and as usual, they had so much fun exchanging their analytical ideas.

"So now, wouldn't you mind to tell me the result of the mind quiz that you give me 2 days ago?" the Data Master asked.

"You surely are a persistent guy," Mia replied and adjusted her glasses."Ok, I'll tell you."

Yanagi gulped. Will the girl told him the exact things that he thinks during the mind quiz?

"You're still single and has never been on a relationship," Mia said bluntly.

The Data Master stammered. His calm composure subsides after hearing the psychologist words.

"Actually, you're asking yourself why does your data doesn't work when it comes to love. Am I right with that?" the girl asked.

Yanagi nodded and a sweat dropped to his chin. Is Mia for real? He really doesn't think that Mia is that witty to know what what's on his mind.

"Don't ever think that I'm a psychic here Yanagi-san, I'm only interpreting the data that you give me," the girl said while looking at Yanagi's uneasiness.

"All that you told me are true," the Data Master admits. "So, do you have any recommendation?"

Mia looked straightly at Yanagi's face, "Just be yourself. Who knows what gift from Santa will you receive."

After dinner, Yanagi offered to accompany Mia on going home. Before the girl get out from the car, she handed a small paper bag to the Data Master.

"What's this for?" Yanagi asked.

"Let's just say as a little token from me," Mia replied and she take a deep breath. "My research paper is already finished and you've helped me a lot to refine it."

After that, both of them remained silent. Does it mean goodbye? The research paper is the only thing that allows them to meet each other.

Mia get out of the car and wave her hand while smiling, "Thank you… Yanagi-san."

"No problem…" the bachelor replied as he watched Mia opened the gate of her house.

When Mia already opened the gate, Yanagi get out of his car and walked towards the girl.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Mia asked.

"I.. I would like to say… advance Merry Christmas," Yanagi said in a very tense manner.

"Advance Merry Christmas too." Mia smiled, "You are really interesting to read, Yanagi-san."

When Yanagi returned to his house, he opened the paper bag and saw the pair of wristband that they buy at the sports store. There is also a letter that makes Yanagi intrigued and reads like this.

_Dear Yanagi-san,_

_I'm writing this to you because of two things._

_First, I'm sorry if I made you as my random sample to my actual research. The survey questionnaire and all the data that I give are all fraud. The real questionnaire is the mind quiz that I give to you. My actual research is to observe man's behavior in dealing with a nerd girl which I portrayed. But unfortunately, the standard deviation that I get from using you as my research sample is very high. Therefore I conclude that there are still men who doesn't look at outer appearance but rather prefer compatibility._

_And secondly, I would like to tell that I never regret of knowing you. I don't know if you will still believe me or if you will hate me for what I did but you're the best of all my samples. You are my ideal guy and I'm looking forward to know you more._

_With care,_

_Mia_

Yanagi smirks after reading the letter and dialed Mia's phone number.

And so, the day is over and the very first set of data is written on a notebook entitled "Renji's Love Affair" six days before their most awaited Christmas Eve reunion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This chapter is quite difficult to write I think because honestly Yanagi is difficult to read, lol

Special thanks to someone who write write this for me ^^

Please continue supporting this story be leaving a**REVIEW** or adding this to your **STORY ALERT** or **FAVORITES.**


	3. Hiroshi Yagyuu

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the late post because I just receive this story from an anonymous person whom I collaborate in writing with.

Anyway, just enjoy reading and leave a **REVIEW**.

* * *

**Running to an Eye-glassed Gentleman**

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on, Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

The night is going deeper and Yagyuu Hiroshi is driving safely on his way home. It has been his routine to take night shifts since it becomes his habit to stay up late. Being a residential doctor is surely a noble job. He has the opportunity to help those in need and take care of them until they recover from their sickness.

Yagyuu is quite popular among the female nurses and patients in the hospital that he works on. If falling in love is a kind of illness, then maybe, the only cure for it is a little attention from our gentleman next door. Indeed, Yagyuu is a love doctor.

Still driving his car, he received a phone call from his so-called best friend Niou Masaharu. The trickster told him about Kirihara Akaya's email about the upcoming reunion of the Rikkaidai regulars on Christmas Eve. Yagyuu also learned that whoever among them who could not share a love story will be the one to treat the group as well as to become everybody's slave for Christmas Day.

"Nah, I also know it's so stupid, but Yukimura agreed with the bratling about thee punishments," Niou said over the phone until he sensed that the gentleman is not replying. "Hey, is there any problem?"

"I… I think my car bumped to someone," a calm yet worried reply from Yagyuu.

"What? Hey Yagyuu, it's not a good prank." the trickster warned him.

"I'm going to hang now, I'll call you later." the gentleman said and ended the call.

Yagyuu immediately get out of his car and check the lying body of a woman on the street. He tries to get the pulse beat of the lady and good thing she is still alive. He wake her up from her slumber but then he find out that the lady is under the influence of alcohol.

"Miss, are you alright?" the gentleman asked as he shake the girl's shoulder.

The girl moaned as she opened her eyes, "Are you my boyfriend?"

"No, I'm…" Yagyuu doesn't have the time to explain when suddenly the girl pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Good night," the girl said after giving the kiss then she went back to sleep.

The gentleman freezes as if a ghost kissed his virgin lips. Yes, you're right, that was his first kiss. He felt bad for himself because he wanted his first kiss to be romantic and he wanted to do it with the girl that he loves. But now everything is ruined, this drunk girl that comes out of nowhere steals his most valuable treasure in his 25 years of existence in this world.

Hopeless as he can be, he tries to wake the girl again but then the drunken princess doesn't wake up. Yagyuu wanted to leave the girl since he found out that his car doesn't really hit her, but then his conscience is bothering him. It is dangerous to leave a pathetic drunk girl at the street on a winter night. The gentleman decided to bring her to the police station.

"I saw this lady lying across the street," he told the police officer.

The police officer looked at Yagyuu then he replied, "You seem to be telling the truth…"

"No! He's not!" the girl suddenly said trying to gain her composure.

The gentleman adjusted his glasses, "Miss, I don't know what are you up to, so please stop."

The girl walked in an unbalance manner and moved her face closer to Yagyuu, "Why are you so ashamed of me? After all this years of giving my love to you!"

The police officer coughed and looks back at Yagyuu, "I think the police station is not the right place for you to bring your girlfriend."

The gentleman is about to reason out but the police officer continued his judgment, "And also giving such an excuse of finding her as a stranger lying on the street is so ungentle man. Now go! Take your girlfriend with you!"

The poor doctor has no choice but to take the drunk girl with him. Will he go back to the hospital and confine the girl? But she is not sick! He tries to ask the girl on where does she live but all he can get is a devious smile. Therefore, even if it's against his will, he brings the girl to his apartment. What do you think will people say if they knew that the so-called gentleman brings a woman to his house?

"Could you at least tell me what is your name?" Yagyuu asked while kneeling before the girl who is lying on the sofa.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself first before asking for others name, you bastard!" the girl replied and gives a handful slap to Yagyuu which make his glasses to fall on the ground.

The gentleman still holds his temper and gets his glasses from the floor, "I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi, nice to meet you."

The girl looked at Yagyuu and afterwards she speaks up, "I'm Mori… Mori Yukino…"

"So your name is Mori-san," the gentleman said but then he noticed that Yukino has already fall asleep again. "Such a troublesome woman…"

He get a blanket and cover the drunken princess. When the girl felt the warm blanket, she groaned and cuddled it. For a while, he looked at Yukino's face and found out that the girl is so different when she's sleeping. She looks so innocent and gentle. Oh, what is he thinking? He shook his head and went to his room to take a rest.

When Yagyuu wakes up the following morning, he's so alarmed to see that the girl is missing. He searched for her but he doesn't find her. Yukino is so mysterious that she didn't leave any trace which makes Yagyuu to become absent minded the whole day. He throws himself in a swindle chair inside the doctor's office and placed his hands on his face. He definitely needs a break when suddenly, a nurse called him because there is a patient.

"The patient is so stubborn Doctor," the nurse warned him.

As Yagyuu entered the room, he saw a very violent woman who is shouting out loud at the nurse that is giving her first aid treatment. When the girl noticed the gentleman's presence, she stopped from shouting and narrowed her eyes. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and asked the nurse what is wrong with the lady.

"She sprained her foot doctor, but she doesn't want anyone to give her proper treatment," the nurse said.

The lady rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in her chest, "So you're a doctor?"

"Yes," the gentleman replied and knelt before the lady. "How come that you got this sprain?"

"After I leave your apartment," she replied casually.

The two nurses' jaw dropped after hearing the woman's statement.

"I see. So where have you been?" the gentleman asked and then he asked a nurse to get an ice bag.

"And why are you interested?" the girl replied.

"Because you leave without any notice and it makes me feel so worried," he said.

The remaining nurse in the room is really puzzled about Yagyuu's relation to the woman. She can not believe to be hearing those words from the gentleman.

"Che! I don't know that you're a sweet tongued bachelor, Yagyuu-san." the girl sarcastically said.

"So you still remember my name? Mori-san," he asked. "Don't worry about your foot; it will heal within two days."

When Yukino noticed that the nurse is attentively listening to their conversation, she told her to leave. Then she turned to Yagyuu and asked how did she ended up at the police station with the gentleman.

"I was on my way home when I saw you lying at the middle of the street. At first I thought my car hit you, so I hurriedly check your condition, but then…" Yagyuu turned his face away from Yukino.

"Then what?" Yukino impatiently asked.

"You kiss me…" the young doctor replied.

Yukino blinked and then laugh at the poor gentleman, "Did I really do that? I lost myself totally last night."

The nurse who just entered the room dropped the ice bag on her hand. She immediately picks it up and gives to Yagyuu, afterwards she excuse herself while blushing extremely.

"Why are you so careless of yourself?" Yagyuu asked while he pressed the ice bag on the girl's sprained foot.

The girl bit her lips because of the pain in her foot but then she managed to kick Yagyuu on the shoulder, "It hurts!"

The gentleman brushed his shoulder and then place the ice bag on the metal tray, "You're so mean, Mori-san."

Two days have passed and Yukino recovers from her sprain. Yagyuu always visits her though she's so mean to him. When Yukino was about to be discharged from the hospital, a group of body guards came to fetch her.

One evening, Yagyuu received a call from his parents telling him to represent them on an engagement party that night. At first he doesn't like to go because he has no interest on that kind of event especially if he doesn't know someone on the place. The father of the girl called his daughter to be engaged and introduced her to the audience. To Yagyuu's surprise, it is no other than the troublesome Mori Yukino.

Yukino looks like a refined lady that night, very different from the Yukino that he knows. But behind the beautiful dress and perfect make up, sadness can be viewed on her eyes.

"Sorry for the delay of this engagement party because my daughter sprained her foot two days ago," Yukino's father said.

Some explanations are further given but Yagyuu didn't pay any attention to it. His eyes are only focused on the sad girl. The man that will be engaged joined Yukino upstage and kiss her on the cheek but she doesn't respond even a thrift smile. Yukino was called to give her speech of gratitude for the presence of everyone in her engagement party when she suddenly get out of stage and run towards Yagyuu's direction.

"Help me this time," the lady said as she grabbed Yagyuu's hand and runaway from the crowd.

Yagyuu had no choice but to run with Yukino though he doesn't know the real reason behind it. The body guards trapped them at the parking area but the girl is so rebellious to show a knife and threatened them that she will kill herself if the bodyguards will not let her go. She stepped inside Yagyuu's car and asked the later to drive as quickly as he can so that the bodyguards will not caught them. Without any plan where to go, Yagyuu drives his car and ended up on an inn at the mountainous place in Kanagawa.

"Tell me, what is really happening?" the gentleman asked.

Yukino sip from her cup of coffee then she started telling her story, "I was forced to be engaged to that bastard that you saw at the party. But I do not love him at all."

Yagyuu's glasses glittered, "You mean, it's only your parents' wish?"

"Yes," she said as she tightened her grip on the cup she's holding. "The night that you find me on the street is the time that they told me about the engagement. I run from our house and spend my time on a bar downtown until I drank myself. Actually, I'm really planning to get hit by a car that time but unfortunately you've missed me. After that, I don't know what happened. All I know is that I'm on the police station with you."

The gentleman poured coffee on his cup, "Now I know the reason why you lie to the police officer."

"It's not my intention to drag you on my mess, but I got no choice since I don't want to go home. To tell you the truth I don't care if you did something wrong with me during the time that I am unconscious. My life is a shit!" Yukino said as tears fall on her cheeks.

Yagyuu handed her a handkerchief and pat her lightly on her back, "Stop crying Mori-san, I'm not the kind of person who will take advantage of a helpless girl."

"When I leave your apartment, I found myself lost again. I saw my father's bodyguards so I run as fast as I could but then l I sprain my foot. A lady saw me and brought me in the hospital even though I don't like. And that is the time we've met again", Yukino stated.

Yagyuu sighed, "So, what is your plan now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should kill myself. It's better than marrying somebody that I don't like," she replied.

"That will be so bad. A woman like you should not think of dying. Do not run from your problem."

"You're saying that because you do not know what I feel…" Yukino said while wiping her tears.

The gentleman lift Yukino's face lightly, "You are young and beautiful, Mori-san. If you don't want to marry that guy from before, you better tell your parents."

"But they will not listen to me. I will only marry the man who will treat me as a princess. The man who can understand me and will be patient enough to endure my selfish attitude," she protested.

"Then, seek your independence and find the man of your dreams," Yagyuu advised.

"I'll think about it," Yukino replied.

Yagyuu have convinced Yukino to go back and apologize to the girl's parents. They checked out early in the morning but when they are about to pay for their bill, the old lady who owned the inn told them that it's not necessary.

"It has been a while since a young couple visits this place," the old lady said with a smile.

Yagyuu and Yukino looked at each other and then to the old lady before them.

"We're not couple," the gentleman said.

The old lady chuckled, "I can't believe that there are still lovers today who are shy to admit their relationship."

"But we are not really…" Yagyuu wanted to protest when Yukino placed her finger on Yagyuu's lips.

"Sheesh… just admit it, how could you say we're not a COUPLE if we've already kissed and spend two nights together?" she said then turned towards the old lady.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses while Yukino hugs his arm. Is the girl really serious about it? **Oh well, every good boy deserves a gift from Santa.** And our gentleman received it 5 days before their most awaited Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews are so much appreciated.


	4. Bunta Marui

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the late post. Anyway, enjoy reading and leave a REVIEW.

* * *

**Oh! Christmas Cake**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_

Girls are like cakes, the one which is attractive is the one that is often bought. But for a man who is expert in choosing a cake, he definitely knows that a perfect cake is not all about fancy icings and toppings.

Marui Bunta is having a bad time in choosing a cake for Christmas. Strawberry? Or Chocolate? The strawberry cake is so appealing with its freshly cut strawberries and powdered pink color matched with pluffy white icings. On the other hand, the chocolate cake is nothing but a plain cake covered with milk chocolate and has small White Hershey's Kisses on top. After thinking for a while, at last he buys the cake of his choice.

As he get out of the Cake Shop, a group of girls around his age surrounds him and take a picture with him. Marui is still popular among the girls even though he already gave up his career as a member of a famous boyband one year ago. Currently, he works as a game designer in a famous video game company.

He went to the public prosecutor's office to visit his very important person, only to find out that she is with Niou Masaharu.

"Hey, Eri-chan. If I win this case, I will go on a date with you," the trickster dare while following his colleague at the hallway.

"And if you loose?" the girl asked and faced Niou.

"Then, you will date me," Niou replied and grabbed the girl's hands.

Suddenly, Marui showed up on the scene and gives Niou a death glare.

"What is that date all about?" he asked.

Niou grinned and looked at the jealous tensai, "Look who's here. Hey Eri-chan, I thought you're done with this Gummyboy?"

"Shut up Sea Urchin!" the girl scolded Niou then she faced the red hair. "And you? Why are you here?"

"I bring you a cake," Marui replied and show the box of cake.

"You're so thoughtful Marui-kun, thank you," the trickster teased in an annoying girly voice as he snatched the box of cake from Marui's hands.

Still flaming in anger, the red hair takes back the cake out of Niou's hand, "It's not yours Niou! It's for Honey."

"Oh, Honey… so you still view Eri-chan as your Honey? How shameful, get some self-respect Marui. Aren't you the one who doesn't come on your date last Christmas?" the trickster asked with a devious grin.

It has been almost a year when Marui asked Masaharu Eri for a date during Christmas Eve but unfortunately, he forgot their date. Instead, he went on a concert with a super model who asked him to accompany her. Poor Eri, she waited until midnight for her Sugar Freak to come at the restaurant, good thing that Niou spotted her on the place so he accompanied her the whole night.

And because of what happened, Marui pledged to give Eri a cake everyday and gives up his career as a famous singer to show his sincerity. That is how sweet our Sugar Freak could be in the name of love. Unfortunately, Eri is so stone-hearted not to forgive him. For the information of everyone, Eri has been in an undefined relationship with Marui way back during their middle high.

"Please, Eri… forgive me. Promise, I'll never hook up with that girl again," Marui begged while kneeling on the hallway like a man proposing for marriage.

Eri doesn't mind if they already caught the attention of the passers by, "Only with THAT girl? So it means you will still hook-up with other girls? How imprudent!"

Suddenly, the trickster also joined the conversation, "Hey, you two; can you stop acting like high schools lovers? Try to be matured, ok?"

"Why Niou? Are you envy? If I know the main reason why you're asking Eri for a date is for you to share a story during our reunion in Christmas Eve," the red hair said.

Niou shrugged, "You're making me laugh, Marui. I'm not that cheap to date Eri-chan for that reason," then something crossed the trickster's mind. " Oh! I know, maybe it's you who has no love story to share!"

"Is it true, Sugar Freak?" Eri asked with a face nearly to kill.

The red hair moved his face away from the girl, "Never mind…"

"Puri~"

And so, the red haired tensai leaves with droopy shoulders carrying the cake that he bought for the girl. What can he do if Eri doesn't like him anymore. It's not about bragging about his love story during the Rikkaidai's reunion that matters to him, but of the fact that Eri seems so serious in hating him. Plus, Niou's presence is so intimidating like a lion ready to devour his victim.

It has been three days since the red hair stopped giving Eri a cake. As he walked at the street, he doesn't care about the giggling fans as well as those who wanted to take pictures of him. There are even girls that asked him to go out with them but he refused. It will be a cold lonely Christmas for Marui.

He sat on a bench and closed his eyes. This is not what he want. Suddenly, his right cheek felt a warm thing…

"Yo!" his silver haired friend greeted then he take away the can of coffee of Marui's cheek.

"Why are you here?" the red hair asked and get the can of warm beverage from Niou.

The trickster opened the can and drink, "Why didn't you visit Eri-chan for the past three days?"

"I give up," the Sugar Freak said as he gazed at the warm can of coffee.

"Oh, that's so bad," the trickster commented.

"She already have you, right?" Marui asked seriously.

Niou smirk, "Do you believe so?"

The red hair nodded, "Because you are always by her side during the moments that she needs me the most."

"Nah, I don't mind helping her, especially when it comes to her love life. I always wanted to see her happy, that's all," the trickster said and he throw the empty can on the nearby bin.

"You win this time, Niou." The red hair replied and placed the unopened can of coffee on the bench. "I'm leaving."

"I'm not a Grinch to steal your Christmas cake!" Niou shouted as the red hair walked away.

One afternoon, Marui accompanied his youngest brother downtown, because the later wanted some brotherly advice on what Christmas gift he should pick for his girlfriend. As they passed a candy store, he paused for a while. It's the same store where he first talked to Eri.

"Let's go now inside and treat me some chocolates, Ne Tada…" Marui said as he turned to his back only to find out that his brother is no longer at that place. Instead, he saw a petite lady dressed in office suit and carrying an attaché case.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I am supposed to be talking to my brother but I think he left me," Marui explained as he clenched his fist. "Damn Tadashi, you will pay for this," he said to himself.

"No its alright," the girl replied and gives a genuine chuckle. "You still never change…"

Marui looks away. "Of course I will never change, Eri… I am like an edible honey preserved for 2000 years,", he replied.

"Come on.", Eri invite.

"Come to where?", Marui asked and blink.

"Inside the candy store, I hear you said earlier that you want some sweets. I'll treat you," Eri reiterate.

"I don't like", Marui replied.

The girl was surprised, "And why?"

"We are not children anymore…" a heart breaking statement from our sentimental tensai.

Eri's mood suddenly changed. It's not the reply that she is expecting from her Sugar Freak. The girl was about to cry, tears are forming on her eyes. Being a promising young lawyer, she has become a cold-hearted woman who always controls her emotion. But now, her heart is breaking as the man that she loves reject the thing that they always do whenever they wanted to forgive each other.

"Hey Eri… please don't cry," Marui said while looking pitiful at the girl.

"I hate you Sugar Freak!" she said and tears rushed on her cheeks.

The red hair immediately embraced the girl tightly, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't like to come at the candy store with me," the young lawyer childishly replied as she buried her face at Marui's chest.

Marui giggled, "Listen Eri, I don't want to go at the candy store because I wanted to ask you to come with me for a coffee break."

The girl gazed at the red hair, "You do?"

Marui nodded.

"Hey lovers, don't cause commotion in the middle of the street. There are lots of teenagers around watching your lovey dovey moments," Marui's brother suddenly speaks up while walking towards them.

Marui let go of the girl after hearing his brother's voice, "Tadashi, go home without me. I have an appointment with Eri."

"Che! Appointment… Just tell me directly that you will continue your cheesy moments somewhere with Eri onee-san," his brother said and waves his hand for goodbye. "Eri onee-san, please take care of my hopeless onii-chan."

Marui brings Eri on a cakes and pastries shop where he always buy the cakes that he gives to her everyday. Actually, Marui has already taste all of the cakes that the store sells may it be their limited edition cake or ordinary cakes.

"Ne Bunta, why did you order this chocolate cake? It's so plain, unlike those other attractive cakes on the display," Eri asked while looking at the slice of cake on her plate.

The red hair groaned, "It's because this is the most perfect cake of all. Though the other cakes may seem so attractive, you will never know if its delicious until you taste it."

"I see…" the girl replied and eats a half-spoon of the cake.

"You know Eri, this chocolate cake is the store's specialty for over a decade. And even until now, its still the best selling cake in this store," Marui said while looking at he girl.

"Really?"

Marui nodded and he started to eat his chocolate cake, "Say Eri, do you know the story about the Christmas Cake?"

"Yes… I know that story…" the girl replied.

Marui sighed, "Christmas cakes must be very attractive in order to get sold on an expensive price before 25th of December. When I was a kid, I always accompany my mother in buying our Christmas cake. I am so captivated by the cute designs of the cakes that I want my mother to buy all of them. But then, she always scolds me and tells me that I should only choose one."

"So, what did you choose?" Eri asked.

"Unfortunately, my mother doesn't like the one that I choose. Every year, I always choose the same design of cake but I never succeeded in convincing my mother to buy it. The reason is because it is the most expensive cake that only wealthy family could afford," the red hair replied while looking at Eri.

"That's so bad… but aren't you too sentimental about that cake?" the girl tries to paid attention to Marui's story telling, though she finds no interest in it.

"Who would not be sentimental if the cake that I always desire was put into sale after Christmas? I always save my money to buy it when it is on a bargain price, but the saleslady will always tell me that someone already got it; and so I give it up. Then one time, while I was walking near the cake shop, I saw my precious cake being thrown on the garbage can together with the other leftover cakes. When I asked the lady who throws it, she told me that nobody would buy those cakes because they are near to be expired," the red hair said and then he takes a sip of the chamomile tea.

Eri started to sweat dropped. Why should she listen to a childish Christmas cake story? But then, Marui continues…

"You know Eri, Japanese girls are like Christmas cakes, if they surpass the 25th years of their life, it will be so difficult for them to be disposed."

The girl's facial expression suddenly changed. Oh well, she is already 25 years old and is still single. Though she likes Marui and Marui likes her, the red hair never say any words of commitment. In short, they are not official lovers. Sometimes it crossed Eri's mind that what if the time comes that Marui will introduced to her another girl and tell her that it is his girlfriend. Maybe Sugar Freak is right, finding a boyfriend at her age will be difficult.

"But I don't believe in that…" Marui added.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked while clenching her fist lightly.

"The story of my desired cake makes me realize that if only you give up, then you can not really have it," the red hair replied.

Eri is still puzzled on what Marui is talking about. She knows that her Sugar Freak loves to use analogy but this time, she has no hint of what he is talking about.

"I see…" she said.

"You're so lucky that you have Niou with you. You will not be like a Christmas cake," Marui bluntly stated.

Eri almost spit out the tea that she is drinking, "Niou? And why would Niou be included in this Christmas cake story?"

"But you're dating, right?" the red hair asked while blinking.

The girl chuckled, "Oh my, as if you don't know that Sea Urchin. As you know, aside from the fact that we are working in the same office, he's our friend! How could you think that the man who helps us for over a decade is dating me?"

Marui is stunned for a moment, "You mean…"

"Yes, you owe that person a lot. Maybe without him we are not in this place talking to each other. He might play as the devil in front of your eyes, but he never courts me even in my dream." Eri explained.

The red hair blushed extremely thinking how stupid he is to be tricked by Niou for over a decade. He is so slow that he doesn't figure out that the trickster is only making him jealous so that he will have the courage to speak up what he really feels.

Eri looked at her watch, it's already 9 o'clock in the evening, "I have to go."

Before they go home, Marui went to the counter to pay for their bill. Then he reserved something for Christmas Eve. It's the same old design of the most expensive Christmas cake that he likes to buy twenty years ago. At last he can have that cake! The most perfect cake in his eyes.

"What took you so long?" the girl asked as they walked outside the door.

"Uhmm… nothing…" he replied while scratching his head lightly.

Eri is going to the parking area when Marui stopped her.

"Eri…" he called out.

The girl immediately faced him as if she is expecting for something, "Yes?"

"I…" Marui stammered.

"I…" the girl repeated while blushing.

"I… I didn't bring my car today," the Sugar Freak confessed.

Eri twitched her eyebrow and continue on her way to a car nearby.

"Hey Eri, where are you going? Don't leave me here," the red hair said while following the girl.

"You really are so stupid Sugar Freak! I hate you!" Eri shouted as she opened the door of her car and slammed it.

Marui knocks at the window of the car begging for Eri to open it but the girl started the engine of the car.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Are you free on Christmas Eve?" the red hair asked.

The girl abruptly changed her mood and she stopped the car's engine, "Yes, I'm free. Why?"

"Uhmm… could I ask to meet you that evening? I've got something to give you," Marui said.

"It's fine with me," Eri replied as she smiles.

Since the girl took pity of Marui, she drives him home. After so many goodbyes, Marui get in his house while Eri drives her way returning to her home. The red hair is so happy that night as he lies on his bed until something crossed his mind.

Christmas Eve? Did he just ask Eri for a date on Christmas Eve? What the hell! Isn't it the same day as their Rikaidai reunion? How could he forget that! Now he's in a very bad situation and he realized it 4 days before Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This ONESHOT is an advance sequel of **Honey, Honey**. If you wanted to enjoy this more, try to read the original story. You can find it under **MY STORIES** on my profile. The story features how Marui and the Eri met each other.

There is also a side story for Honey, Honey, and it is entitled **"Boyfriend for Rent"** featuring the same OC paired with Niou.


	5. Masaharu Niou

**Author's Note:**At last I have manage to publish this one.

Actually I'm quite sad that the traffic on **Marui's story** is only 24 hits. I encourage you to read it because he and his OC are my pet characters here in Fanfiction. And please **review Marui's chapter**so that I could help improve his character.

Anyway, enjoy reading this one.

* * *

**The Twelve Tricks of Christmas**

_Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again!_

It is around 9 o'clock in the evening and our trickster seems to be enjoying watching other people's love affair at a distant. At last his plan of keeping Marui and the later's girlfriend succeeded. Oh well, how troublesome it is for him to pretend as the girl's admirer for over a decade. As Niou leaves the place, a grin was pasted on his face. Well, not for long because his dilemma was about to start.

Niou Masaharu is viewed as the No.1 playboy. He can get as many girlfriends if he wanted, but in reality, he can not caught the attention of the girl that he likes. It has been 12 years since he met this young lady named Akira Aiko during his vacation at his grandmother's house, and after that, he can not forget the outspoken countryside girl.

_Flashback_

_Eleven years ago_

_"Niou! You're such a stupid porcupine headed bastard!" Aiko shouted._

_"I'll do my pranks to you every year before Christmas until you agree to be my girlfriend," the trickster replied while enjoying the girly punches coming from the girl._

_"You will never have me as your girlfriend! Get out of my life!" Aiko replied and scratched Niou on the face._

_The trickster jerked, "Aww… Aiko-chan don't be so mean. Why don't we have a deal?"_

_"A deal? So what kind of deal?" the girl asked._

_"For twelve years starting from now, I will play a prank on you before Christmas. If I succeeded in making you believe that my prank is true, then I will have you as my girlfriend," he confidently said._

_"And if I don't believe after twelve years?" Aiko asked._

_Niou messed the girl's hair, "Then, I will stop fooling around."_

_End Flashback_

And so, the 12th year of their deal is coming to an end. The trickster enters a corporate building like a decent man wearing his business attire. At first, you might definitely think that he works on that corporation granting that everybody knows him.

"Good morning, Niou-kun," an office lady around his age greeted him.

"Good morning too," he replied and winked.

As he continues walking, a group of office ladies giggled as he smiled at them. Well, the same scenario happened whenever he went to that corporation. But actually, he has no official business there.

Speaking of profession, Niou Masaharu has become a lawyer and is now working at the public prosecutor's office. Being new in that kind of job, his witty tricks gives him the advantage to win the cases that he handles. When he reached the floor where he should go, he open his coat and sprayed his perfume over his body which makes all the people around to turn their head on whose scent it is.

Again, the girls exchanged greetings to him. Actually, the young CEO of the company is starting to get intimidated on Niou because he's prowess is being overpowered by the trickster's charm.

"Why are you here again, ahnn?" the young CEO asked.

"Yo! Atobe, I'm visiting your secretary," Niou replied as he walked with Atobe towards the Chairman's office.

"She's busy working right now, " the Narcissus man said.

"Hoy, why are you giving her too much work? Do you know that it is considered as a harassment?" the trickster accused.

Atobe rolled his eyes, "Harassment? But she's the one who wanted tons of works, ahnn?"

Suddenly, an anxious woman opened the door of the Chairman's office. It is Akira Aiko. She got long silver hair and blue eyes. She might not have a body like of a super model, but her curve is being emphasized by her fit office skirt and blazer which matched her red stiletto that is about 5 inches tall.

"Keigo!" she called out and then she noticed that someone is with her boss. _(Note: Atobe and Aiko called each other by their first name)_

"Hi Aiko-chan," Niou greeted the lady while grinning.

But the girl slammed the door, "Go away!"

"Aiko-chan, please open the door, I want to see you on that attire. It's so sexy, you know," the trickster pleaded while he knocked at the door.

"Blame my boss! He forced me to wear these uncomfortable clothes," the girl replied.

"Because you looks like my grandmother, ahnn. You're so unfashionable and awful in choosing your clothes and Ore-sama will not allow that!" Atobe explained.

Aiko's officemates are all looking at Niou. Some smile, some frown, and some giggle. The silver haired guy is so persistent of knocking the door.

"Aiko, are you going to let Ore-sama stand in front of the door? Ahnn…"

"Tell that Porcupine to leave first before I let you come in!" the girl shouted behind the door.

Atobe raised his eyebrow, "Are you commanding Ore-sama?"

"Yes! Or else I will shred all the confidential documents here, including your picture with your ex-girlfriend!" Aiko threatened.

The monkey king freezes upon hearing the threat. He doesn't care if Aiko will shred the confidential documents of their company, but if Aiko will shred his most treasured picture with his ex-girlfriend, it's something serious. Atobe knows that Aiko is so stubborn.

"Ok, I'll let the security guards to throw your Porcupine outside," Atobe said.

"Porcupine? Who is that?" Niou asked pretending that he doesn't know that he's the porcupine.

"Of course its you!" the girl yelled.

"Oh, so I'm YOUR Porcupine?" the trickster teased as his grin grew wider.

"Just go way! And never show your face again!" Aiko said as if she's a firecracker ready to explode.

The trickster turned his back, "Ok, I'll leave for now. But I will come back at lunch time. Right, Atobe?"

"Ahnn?" Atobe hummed.

"I won't eat lunch!" the girl said.

"Are you on a diet, Aiko-chan? Don't worry, I'll still love you even if you get fat," Niou teased again.

"Arggg…." Aiko screamed as she pulled her hair.

When the girl feels that Niou already left, she opened the door and saw the hostile CEO. She asked for apology but the later only ignores her. Actually, being Atobe Keigo's executive secretary is a big headache and if you add Niou on the scene, it is better to jump on a building or get hit by a truck.

"Why don't you ban that Porcupine from entering this building?" Aiko asked her boss.

Atobe massaged his temple as he answered the lady's query, "Ahnn? Because I don't want him to impersonate me again like what he did when I banned him last year. It's so horrible that he imitates Ore-sama cleaning the toilet. Oh, it's a nightmare!"

"But it's so funny. It even became the headline of the newspaper," Aiko chuckled.

It's late in the evening and Niou is wating inside his car for Aiko to go home. When he saw the girl, he immediately drives near her and asked if he could drive her home, but the girl refuses.

"You're so mean Aiko-chan.," the trickster frowned.

"I don't like. Just ask the other girls to go with you," the girl replied and she hastens her walking phase.

Niou tries to catch up with Aiko, "But I already drive them home earlier."

"You really are a playboy Porcupine! Yuck!" the girl commented and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a playboy Aiko-chan, it's just that I couldn't stand to see a lonely girl," Niou explained.

"Liar! So you're saying that Marui-san's girl is a lonely girl?" Aiko asked.

Niou laughed as hard as he could, "Hey Aiko-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Because you're hooking up with her. I always see the two of you going into a five star hotel," the girl said.

"I see nothing wrong if we always go to that five star hotel, we meet our clients there, you know. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Niou grinned.

"No, I'm not! It all happened that I always saw you on that place," she defended herself.

"Oh, so you're stalking me! Gosh Aiko-chan! You're a stalker!" the trickster teases more.

The girl kicked Niou's car, "I'm not stalking you Porcupine! It all happened that I got my sideline job at that hotel."

"Really?" Niou stopped his car and he stepped out of it. "You're working too much… isn't the salary that you receives from being Atobe's secretary not enough?"

Aiko looked away, "It's none of your business…"

Actually, Aiko comes from a very poor family from Chiba prefecture. She spends her high schools years in Rokkaku Chu and afterwards got a scholarship at Rikkaidai University during college. Her father is a postman while her mother is a plain house wife. She has five younger siblings on which she supports financially. If only it's not for money, she will never accept being Atobe's secretary.

"I'm only worried about you; all you think is your family." Niou said seriously as he leaned in his car. "When will you plan to take care of yourself?"

"Unless I saw my siblings finished their studies and have a good life," Aiko replied.

"Forget it Aiko-chan, you'll already a menopause unmarried woman when that happens," the trickster said.

"I don't care as long as my family is in good hands," the girl said and smile.

"You're such a stubborn girl," Niou pulled a small box from his pocket and show it to the girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "What's that?"

"It's my gift to you this Christmas," the trickster said when suddenly, a thief snatched it from his hand. "Hey!"

Niou chased the thief at the street and he wrestled in order to get back his precious gift to Aiko. The thief runs away and leaves the small box on the ground. The silver hair gets the small box and waves it to Aiko until something bad happened. A car running in a high speed hit Niou.

The car doesn't stop, in fact, it speeded up leaving the trickster on the ground. The accident had caused traffic in the place. Aiko is stun for a moment but then she managed to come near the accident. She found the helpless trickster lying on the ground drenched in blood. His silver hair has turned red due to the blood oozing from his head.

"Por…cu…pine…" Aiko said trembling and fell on her knees.

Niou jerked at the girl almost lifeless with the small box still on his hand, "I…get… it…back…"

Tears started to fall on Aiko's cheeks as the crowd gathered on the scene. Aiko pleaded for help to get an ambulance. The eyes of the people took pity of the situation. They know that only miracle can save Niou.

"Porcupine, please don't die…" Aiko cried out while holding the trickster's hand.

"Don't cry… and please… call me on my name… for the last time…" Niou requested while gasping for air.

Aiko cried bitterly, "Don't leave me, Masaharu! Look, the ambulance is coming… just hold on…"

But it's too late, there are no words coming from Niou. Aiko tries to wake him up, but he's not responding to her. She get the small box from Niou's hand and opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" the people reacted when they saw a ring inside the box.

Aiko wailed and embraced the lifeless body on the ground, "How could you leave me Masaharu? After all the things that you do over the years? After you steal my first kiss? After you break my heart whenever I see you with somebody? After I dream of being with you?"

The paramedics came and try to calm Aiko. The doctor walked over and checked whether Niou is still alive or not. Then he looks at the poor girl who doesn't want to let go of the trickster.

"Tell me doctor, is he still alive?" the girl asked.

The doctor shook his head and a heartbreaking scream is heard from Aiko. Then she started to blame herself for what happened. The medical team started to remove Niou's body from the ground when Aiko stopped them.

"I'll always love you Masaharu…" she whispered and kiss Niou on the lips.

When suddenly, the trickster peek with his one eye and grinned genuinely at the poor girl.

"Puri~"

Aiko's eyes widened and screamed at the top of her voice while holding Niou's neck, "NI-OU MA-SA-HA-RU!"

And that is how Niou win on his deal with Aiko after 12 years. Uhmm… well maybe the trickster will really die this time, because Aiko is strangling him to death. And if that happened, Niou won't be able to share their love story on Rikkai regulars upcoming reunion 3 days to go before Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you want to guess whose Niou's accomplices are? The thief is no other than Marui. While the driver of the car as well as the doctor is Yagyuu. Niou blackmailed the other Rikkai boys to help him.

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.


	6. Seiichi Yukimura

**Author's Note:**Thanks for sticking with me until now. So here's the next chapter, enjoy reading**.**

By the way, I place a picture of the OC on MY PROFILE.

* * *

**Fainting Under the Mistletoe**

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me…_

Crowd of people, tight security and cameras everywhere. It's a very typical scenario when the so-called "Child of god" arrives in Japan after his breath taking match with the world's finest tennis players. As he passed his eager fans, Yukimura Seiichi never forgot to give his heavenly smile as he waves his hand gently. Ahh…. This blue haired beautiful boy surely knows how to melt everybody's hearts.

Among all the Rikkaidai tennis regulars, Yukimura is the one who pursues his dream of being a tennis pro. Now that he reached his fame as Japan's tennis super star, is there anything he could ask for? The limousine that fetched him at the airport brought him in a luxurious hotel where a press conference for him is being scheduled.

"Say Yukimura-sama, how do you feel that you have become Japan's tennis super star?" a reporter asked.

"Tennis is my life, therefore I can not live without it," the blue hair replied.

A reporter raised his hand and asked, ""Now that you've already won two Grand Slam titles at your very young age, did you consider thinking about having a girlfriend?"

"I already have one," Yukimura smiled and bravely stated.

The reporters blinked and started to murmur with their colleagues. The man that everybody admires is already in a relationship, but to whom? After the interview, he went downtown and accidentally met Akaya. The two of them stopped by on a coffee shop and talked about their lives. Akaya proudly said that he will meet his girlfriend's parents.

The conversation of the two ended up on an idea to have a reunion of all the Rikkaidai regulars. Akaya also suggested that there should be a love story telling since he wanted to brag about his love life. Yukimura agreed on the playful thought his kohai said. It is already evening when they part their ways. The blue haired boy decided to enjoy his time walking alone until somebody caught his eyes.

"Natsumi…" he said to himself and run towards a girl looking at a big Christmas tree; then he hugs her tightly.

The girl stayed on her place and didn't reciprocate to Yukimura's hug, "Uhmm… excuse me…"

"Yes?" Yukimura loosen his grip on the girl upon realizing that she is not reacting.

"Who are you?" the girl replied looking innocently to him.

Yukimura gave a little chuckle, "You're not good at playing a prank Natsumi."

"But I'm not playing any prank here, who are you?" the girl asked and started to get scared.

"It's me, Seiichi." He replied and stepped forward near the girl.

The girl screamed and a group of men in black uniform came to rescue her. They even seize Yukimura upon seeing him with the girl.

"What's the meaning of this? Natsumi, I'm your boyfriend!" Yukimura revealed which shocked the body guards.

Natsumi is still frightened and hides behind one of her bodyguard. She's a very rich girl with long grayish hair and deep red eyes. Though she looks the same as the time Yukimura last saw her, there is something wrong with how the girl acts. The Natsumi that he knows will never scream and will never accept the idea of having bodyguards no matter how dangerous is the situation. Natsumi is a brave independent girl that always renounces her luxurious life of being part of the Atobe family.

"Enough of that Yukimura, ahnn.." Atobe Keigo appeared on the place and the girl runs toward him.

"What is happening to her?" the blue hair asked worriedly.

"There are things that you should not ask. You're her boyfriend, right?" Atobe replied as he mess the girl's hair lightly.

Yukimura is starting to loose his patient of Atobe's sarcastic comment, "If nobody will tell me then I will not know anything."

"You might have succeeded in getting the peak of your career but you have forgotten what is most important to you," the monkey king said and ordered their body guards to let go of Yukimura.

"Natsumi…" the beautiful boy speak softly as he watched the girl walked away with Atobe.

"You can visit my cousin on my house anytime you like," the Narcissus boy said before he get inside his car.

It has been a year since Yukimura left Japan to vie for two Grand Slam titles. During that period, he never had any communication with anyone because he wanted to focus his attention on tennis; no more, no less. Yukimura has given up his career as a psychiatrist and started to continue his passion for tennis. He wanted to prove that he can become somebody else after Natsumi's parents insulted him that he is not worth of the girl.

"Akaya, can you forward your girlfriend's phone number to me?" Yukimura phoned his kohai.

"Why did you suddenly get interested of her number, buchou?" Kirihara asked.

The blue hair sighed, "I need to ask her many questions regarding her big sister."

"Ah, ok." the kohai replied. "Wait a minute I'll forward it to you."

Yukimura called Natsumi's sister who happened to be Kirihara's girlfriend. He met the girl and she explained everything to him. Natsumi have suffered amnesia after she accidentally slipped and fall on the stairs at their mansion five months ago. And their parents used that opportunity to engage her to a foreign wealthy man.

"So it means she's engage with a foreigner now?" Yukimura clarifies with angst in his eyes.

Kirihara's girlfriend shook her head, "Onee-san is not engage because Keigo ruined the party."

"Atobe? But why?" the blue hair asked in disbelief.

"He loves onee-san so much, and he knows that onee-san will only be happy with you. Because of that, the Atobe family punished him. They let him choose between his girlfriend and being the heir of the family. Hay… poor Keigo, he ended up breaking with his girlfriend," she replied.

"I see… but why does nobody tell me of what happened to Natsumi?" Yukimura asked in a very regretful manner.

"Because you're so busy winning your matches abroad," the girl replied.

Maybe Natsumi's sister is right; he has been busy thinking of winning his entire matches. He forgot those people who care for him; his family, his friends, and his lover. When he went back to his hotel room, he started to cry and punched the mirror in front of him. He's so sorry for the important things that he compromised. At first, his reason of gambling in the tennis world is to earn a large amount of money to get the approval of Natsumi's parents. But later, he only used it as an excuse to fulfill his ambition of becoming the best tennis pro.

The following morning, he went to Atobe's mansion and visits Natsumi. He brought a bunch of daffodils and a box of chocolate. The butler guided him at the veranda of the right wing of the mansion. Yukimura finds Natsumi looking at the garden below.

"Good morning," he greeted as he offered a gentle smile.

The girl gives a scared look as she noticed him.

"Don't be afraid of me, I won't do anything wrong to you." Yukimura said and presented the flowers and the box of chocolate to the girl.

The girl looked at the things Yukimura is offering her and then looks back at him.

"Please…" the blue hair pleaded mercifully.

Natsumi get the flowers and the chocolate. Then she thanked Yukimura and offered him to sit beside her as she sketched a topiary in the garden.

"Your skill in drawing is still the same, Natsumi." the beautiful boy commented while looking at the sketch.

"Really?" the girl replied when the cold wind suddenly blows.

Yukimura remove his coat and place on the girl's shoulder, "It's so cold here Natsumi, lets go inside…"

"But what about the topiary? I'm not finished on my sketch," she said stubbornly.

Yukimura got no choice but to patiently watch the girl as she sketched the topiary. After an hour, they went inside the mansion and take a break. Natsumi opened the box of chocolate that the blue hair gives her. She is so surprise to see that it is a handmade chocolate. Yukimura smiled and motioned to the girl to take a bite of the chocolate.

"Did you like it, Natsumi?" he asked.

"Yes," the girl replied and took another bite of the chocolate.

Yukimura watched the girl until she finished eating the chocolates. Afterwards, a maid brings the vase of daffodil in the table. Natsumi played with a piece of daffodil until Yukimura speaks up.

"Do you know that daffodil can bloom during the winter though it typically blooms in spring?"

Natsumi looked at him and pulled a daffodil out of the vase, "Really?"

"Yes, the life of a daffodil is like our lives. You can not know the warmth of _spring_ without knowing the cold of _winter_." Yukimura said.

"Tell me, is this my favorite flower?" Natsumi asked.

Yukimura nodded, "I used to grow that kind of flower and always give it to you… years ago."

"Years ago? Is that the reason why I don't remember you at all?" the girl asked.

Natsumi's statement is like a pinch in Yukimura's heart. Is it the price of leaving for a year? He can still remember the time when he told Natsumi that he will take his chance to enter the world of professional tennis. Natsumi disagree to his plan and told him that she doesn't care if Yukimura is not as rich as his other suitors. The girl even told him that she is willing to renounce her rights as the heiress of her family just to be with Yukimura. But in the end, Yukimura went abroad without bidding goodbye.

"Keigo told me that you are my lover, but I don't remember you at all." Natsumi added.

"Because you've got amnesia… but don't worry, from now on I'll do everything to bring your memories back." Yukimura said.

The girl frown and looked away, "You're not a doctor, so how could you do that? Keigo has already hire the best doctors but they said it will take sometime in order for me to gain my memories."

"My real profession is a physiatrist, and we are classmates way back during college. Just trust in me…" Yukimura replied as he holds Natsumi's hands.

Two weeks have passed, Natsumi is waiting for Yukimura to visit her but then he doesn't show up. Yukimura is so busy attending interviews and endorsements for different advertisements. The girl feels so betrayed since the beautiful boy promised her that he will visit him daily and that they will go to a fine arts museum. When Yukimura got time, he visits Natsumi but the girl doesn't want to see him.

"You break your promise to me, you told me that you will visit me daily." Natsumi said while burying her face on her two pillows.

"I'm so sorry Natsumi, but my schedule is so hectic. Don't worry; I'll cover up for the time that I've lost. Let's go now to the arts museum." Yukimura apologized.

"I don't like, if you're really sincere to me, you will cancel your appointments. You told me you are my lover, but you're not acting as one!" the girl stubbornly respond.

It feels like a bucket of cold water was poured out at Yukimura. The girl is right, if he's really serious about what he is doing, he could have cancelled his appointments. After so much convincing, Natsumi go with him at the art gallery. The media surrounds them for an ambush interview and asked so many questions to Natsumi which irritates the girl.

"Shut up! I said shut up! You won't get any answer from me!" the girl shouted to the reporters.

The reporters are stunned. They can not believe that Yukimura's choice of girl is an ill tempered. Yukimura apologized to them and excused himself with Natsumi.

"I'm sorry, I lost myself…" the girl said as they sit on a bench inside the museum.

The beautiful boy chuckled at the girl's statement, "You don't have to apologize, because it's the Natsumi that I knew?"

"Eh? Are you saying that I'm hot tempered?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Uhmm… often times," he replied.

After a while, they went on a cake and pastry shop. It seems that its Natsumi's first time to see different kinds of cakes, that is why they ended up having ten slices of different cakes on the table. The girl is having fun eating the cakes while Yukimura only watched her.

"Why are you not eating?" Natsumi asked as she scooped a spoon of cake.

"Just go ahead, I'm not hungry." the blue hair replied with a smile. "Do you know that we always go on this place?"

"I don't remember that," the girl said while eating the cake.

Yukimura sighed and talked to himself, "It's not working…"

It's quite late in the afternoon and they went to the park. The place is getting nostalgic as the cold wind blows. Natsumi crossed her arms on her chest because she's chilling in cold. Yukimura noticed it so he told the girl that maybe he should bring her back to Atobe's mansion, but the girl disagreed. She said she wanted to watch the middle high students who are playing baseball nearby.

"Tell me, is playing tennis like playing baseball?" Natsumi asked.

Yukimura blinked, "It's different, Natsumi."

"I see," she replied.

Suddenly, small white particles started to fall from the sky. Yukimura looked up to see the falling snow only to find out that they are standing underneath the mistletoe hanging on a tree. While Natsumi seems to be so fascinated by the falling objects that melt in her hands.

"Natsumi…" the blue hair called out.

"Yes?" the girl replied halfheartedly.

"Do you remember the story regarding the mistletoe?" Yukimura's hopeless question though he knows that Natsumi doesn't remember it.

Natsumi looked at Yukimura, "No, wouldn't you mind to tell me the story?"

The beautiful boy bit his lips, "They said that whenever a man and a woman were caught under the mistletoe, they should kiss."

"I see, but what is a mistletoe?" the girl innocently asked.

Yukimura looked upward and pointed the plant that is attached to the branch of the leafless tree. Natsumi blushed and looked away from the blue hair.

"We're lovers, aren't we?" the girl asked as if she has no objection for a kiss.

"Yes," Yukimura replied as he leaned closer and place his hands on Natsumi's hips.

The girl responded on Yukimura's invitation for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Yukimura's neck and slowly moved her face towards him. It is only an inch away and they could already feel the warmth of their breath when suddenly Natsumi loose her consciousness. A flying baseball hit her on the head which comes from the middle high schoolers who are playing nearby.

"Natsumi!" Yukimura tries to wake up his girlfriend.

The girl jerked and holds her head. When she opened her eyes, Yukimura was relieved.

"Seiichi?", Natsumi said as if she is asking what is Yukimura doing at the place. "Where are we?"

"Underneath the mistletoe…" the blue hair replied.

"Oh, really? But I can't remember anything," she said while looking around. "So, when do you arrive? And why is it snowing?"

Yukimura chuckled as he hugged his girl, "I'm so glad you're back Natsumi."

"You bastard! At least explain to me first what is going on!" Natsumi shouted.

"Not unless you kiss me underneath the mistletoe," Yukimura teased while wiping the tears on his eyes.

And that is how Natsumi get back her memories back. Oh well, I just hope that Yukimura will not regret of having his girlfriend back to her own self. But for now, its a very beautiful scenery that the middle schoolers are enjoying, a couple kissing each other underneath the mistletoe. And it all happened 2 days before Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this one though it's quite dramatic. _**I need reviews for this because I'm planning to write a fic next year using this pairing.**_

I hope Yukimura will also treat me like that... It's so sweet!

Two more characters to go! Who do you think will be the last character to be featured?


	7. Genichirou Sanada

**Author's Note:**So its Sanada's turn! Enjoy reading this one and please give your reviews or comments to improve their character.

You can view the OC's younger picture on my profile.

* * *

**I Saw Sanada Dancing Santa Girl**

_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart, A man under cover but you tore me apart…_

Walking alone in the snowy street, Sanada Genichiou regrets of coming home for a vacation. It has been two years since he serves the military and he could say that he has a contented life. But something is bothering him, he's not even spending an hour home when the horror of his life finally came.

_Flashback_

"_I'm glad to see you home, Genichirou." his sick mother greeted while trying to get up from lying down._

"_Don't force yourself Oka-san…" Sanada said and assist his mother going back to rest._

"_Your such a good man and I'm so grateful to have you as my son. How I wish to spend my time with you, but then my time is running out," Sanada's mother started to cry._

_Sanada tries to console his mother. He hates to see her cry and talk about death, "Please Oka-san, don't say that."_

"_No, Genichirou… this is reality. Time will come that I will leave this world and I don't want that to happen without seeing my grandchildren from you," his mother bluntly said._

_Sanada's father who happened to be nearby nodded, "Your mother is right Genichirou. You're already 25 years old and you haven't introduced us any girl."_

_Sanada's world suddenly stopped. Did his parents say GRANDCHILDREN? How about INTRODUCING A GIRL? Those are the most tarundoru words that will ever cross his vocabulary._

"_But Oto-san…" he tries to reason out but his father didn't allow him._

"_Genichirou, listen to me. If you don't introduce to us a girl by Christmas, your mother and I will be forced find the right woman for you to married." His father warned him._

_End of Flashback_

Now what should he do? He's 100 percent inexperience when it comes to that matter. He had never dated, kissed and touched a woman before. And speaking of the upcoming Christmas, he remembered the email that he received from Kirihara about their upcoming reunion on Christmas Eve. Actually, he doesn't mind paying the expenses that they will incur during the gathering but what he can not accept is the fact that the one who will not be able to share a love story will be everyone's servant for a day.

As he continues on his way, a group of poor looking kids hindered him. He glared at them which make the kids run for their lives while screaming and crying. Well, except for a brave young boy who got the nerve to talk to him.

"Hey, old man," the little boy called him.

"Tarundoru! I'm only 25 years old and you are already calling me as an old man. Tell me, what do you want?" Sanada asked the boy irritated.

"Our onee-san needs help in carrying the boxes of Christmas donations, could you help her bring it inside the chapel?" the little boy asked.

Sanada nodded and followed the brave little boy. He saw a load of boxes big and small outside the gate of the chapel. Then he saw a petite lady, with long black hair, carrying a heavy looking box which covers her face. Still struggling with the heavy box, the lady tripped on the first step of the stair.

"Onee-san!" the small boys run towards the girl and checked if she's alright.

"Don't worry, I'm alright…" the girl replied with a fake smile while she's whimpering inside because of the pain. Then she noticed the presence of somebody standing nearby.

"Sakura…" Sanada said under his breath.

"Genichirou? Is that you?" the girl asked trying to recognize him.

Sanada walked towards the girl and lend her a hand to get up. It has been two years that he didn't saw the girl. Kanzaki Sakura is an orphaned, her parents died in a car accident eleven years ago. One day, while patrolling at the town, Sanada's father saw the homeless girl sleeping at the street in the middle of the night. He took pity of Sakura and bring her home since the girl has no other relative to go.

"What are you doing here?" Sanada asked.

"I'm raising donations for these orphaned children on Christmas," she replied.

"I see…" the stoic man said and look at the kids.

Sakura called out the kids and introduced Sanada to them and the kids give their first impressions. Some of them say that Sanada looks like an old man; other says that he is a monster with sharp eyes while other said that he is Sakura's samurai boyfriend.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled at the kids like a roaring lion.

Sakura chuckled as she watched the children run away and hide inside the chapel, "You still haven't changed, Genichirou…"

"I don't want to get accuse of something that is not true," Sanada replied and started to carry the boxes inside the chapel.

The girl helped him and after they finished moving the boxes, Sakura called out the children because she prepared a snack for them. Sanada was about to bid goodbye when the little brave boy from before gave him a piece of cookie. He looked at the cookie in front of him and then to the one who is giving it.

"Take it old man, Sakura onee-san's cookies are delicious," the little boy said.

Delicious? Did the little boy say that Sakura's cookies are delicious? As long as he can remember, Sakura is no good at cooking. He even got a stomach ache after eating the Nameko Miso Soup the girl has cooked for him many years ago. And starting from that time, he seems to have phobia on eating anything Sakura prepared.

"Really?" Sanada receive the cookie from the little boy and eat it without any hesitation. Well, he just thinks that he's on a military training of eating weird taste of foods. But to his surprised, the cookie really tastes good like the one his mother always bakes.

"So, how do you find its taste?" the little boy asked.

"It's good," Sanada replied and looked at Sakura. "Do you make this, Sakura?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. Your mother taught me on how to do it."

Sakura learnt that Sanada has no specific place to go during that day so she asked him to accompany her shopping. Sanada doesn't like the idea on going on a crowded place but since he got nowhere to go to cool down himself, he accompany the girl.

"So, where are you working now?" he asked the girl.

"At Hyotei, I'm teaching Japanese history and ethics. I also worked as a part time dance instructor." Sakura replied while looking at the stiletto displayed on a store.

Sanada's attention was captured by the first word, Hyotei. Sakura entered the shoe store. Then, when she noticed that Sanada is still standing outside, she grab him on his hands and tell him to wait at the sofa nearby.

"You're big brother is so manly," the sales lady commented.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned while fitting the pair of stiletto. "He's not my brother."

"Ow, I'm sorry." the sales lady apologized. "You mean, he is your boyfriend?"

Sakura shook her head in disagreement and take a look of the stiletto on the mirror, "I'm going to take this stiletto."

As they leave the store, Sanada keep silent.

"Ne Genichirou, are you getting bored of accompanying me?" the girl asked.

"Hmm…" he groaned.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sakura asked while looking at Sanada.

"Nothing," the stoic man replied and gaze away from her.

At lunch, the two of them remained so silent. Sanada seems to be thinking deeply until he speaks up.

"Where is your boyfriend? By this time, he should be here fooling around?"

Sakura frowned as she stopped eating, "We're done."

"What do you mean you're done?" Sanada asked getting curious of Sakura's explanation.

"Keigo break up with me five months ago. His parents let him choose between me and their riches…" the girl replied as tears started to form on her eyes.

"That Atobe…" Sanada sighed and offer a handkerchief to the girl.

Sakura wipes her tears but it keeps on pouring out. Some other people on the place noticed her crying and they started to whisper to each other but when Sanada glared at them, they got no choice but to keep their mouth shut.

"I love him, Genichirou… but he told me that his mother will only make my life miserable if we will not end our relationship," the girl continued her story.

Somehow, Sanada took pity of the girl. He knows Sakura loves Atobe that is why he gives up his blossoming feelings for the girl when they where younger. He entrusted Atobe to take good care of Sakura, but now, the girl is so broken.

Afterwards, Sakura told him that she has an appointment to go. She has to meet her ballroom dancing students because they are planning to present a dance number for Christmas. Out of his consciousness, Sanada told the girl that he wanted to watch the rehearsal. Sakura brought him at the dance hall and all the eyes of the students are on him. To break the ice, the girl introduced him to her students.

Sakura started to watch the rehearsal as she give her comments to the dancers, "It's not like that! Make it sexier!"

"But sensei, we're already doing our best," a student complained.

"Gracefulness, passion and synchrony; you have to feel the beat of the music as you stride with your dance partner. Take it by heart!" Sakura told them seriously.

The students looked at each other. Sakura is a perfectionist when it comes to dancing. They can not please her no matter how good they try.

"Go on for a break and come back after 30 minutes," the girl told the students so frustrated.

"Don't get so frustrated, you can not expect too much for them unless you show them how you dance," Sanada advised.

Sakura turn towards Sanada, "What should I do? The presentation is coming and they can not execute their moves gracefully."

"Do not teach them, show them." Sanada replied.

The girl walked away and changed the song. Then she went back to Sanada and asked a favor.

"Dance with me," she said and walked at the middle of the dance floor.

The music started to play which caught the attention of her students. Sanada followed her in the middle of the dance floor and he removed his coat. The students gulped. This is the first time that they saw dance partners who are so focused. Sanada and Sakura are going to dance a Christmas Tango.

Sanada gently hooked his right arm at Sakura's back and looked away from the girl. Meanwhile, the girl runs her left hand from Sanada's nape to his back and abruptly locked her other hand on Sanada's waist. And then they started to stride while they feel the rhythm of the music. Actually, tango is the only dance Sanada knows in his entire life and it is Sakura who taught him how to do it.

The music goes on and everybody jaw dropped at how graceful Sakura dance and how good Sanada is in assisting her. The fast and slow stride, turns and stomping of Sakura's feet blending with her facial expressions makes the dance like on fire. When the song is finished, nobody can react; they are still stunned.

"You're still good, Genichirou… Nothing has changed from your moves," Sakura praised her dance partner as she gasp for air.

"I only assist you, you're the one that improved," Sanada replied as he wipe the sweat on his forehead and get his coat that is lying on the floor.

Suddenly, a round of applause was heard. Sakura's students were moved by their performance. It is nearly evening when the rehearsal is finished. The streets are filled with lights as the snow falls on the street.

"Thank you for spending your day with me, Genichirou," Sakura said as they walked.

"Don't mind it," the stoic man replied.

"Say Genichirou, you have a problem, don't you?" the girl asked and stopped from walking.

Sanada shrugged, "It's nothing… you don't have to worry yourself."

"But it's so unusual for you to accompany somebody, especially a girl," Sakura said. "Tell me what is wrong?"

Sanada avoided answering the girl; instead he changed the topic when he saw a culinary shop nearby. "Why don't we buy ingredients for Nameko miso soup? I want to know if you already improve your cooking skills."

The girl blinked, what in the world is Sanada talking about. Even if she is uncertain of what Sanada is up to, they entered the store and buy the ingredients. Then they went at Sanada's house. When Sanada's father saw that Sakura is with his son, he called out his wife.

"Good evening," Sakura greeted as she bows with a smile.

"I asked her to cook miso soup," Sanada said to his father and place the ingredients on a nearby table.

Sanada's parents looked at each other, then to their son.

Sanada's mother immediately hugs the girl as if she's not sick anymore, "Welcome back, Sakura. It has been a while since you visited us."

The stoic man has no idea of what is going on until his father hooked an arm to him and they walked away from the two women.

"So, the reason why you left for the whole day is to find Sakura?" his father asked in a low voice.

Sanada looked at his father, "No, why would I look for her? I only saw her by chance."

"Confess already Genichirou, so how does your proposal using the miso soup go?"

"Proposal? What proposal? I only asked her to cook miso soup tonight…"

His father laughed, "Don't you know that Sakura is not living here anymore? So why will you asked her to cook for us?"

Sanada become paled, he's in a very big trouble right now. Because all he know is that Sakura is still living in their house that is why he asked her to cook for them.

"You've got a very good choice of the girl that you will marry. I'm very proud of you, Son." his father said while nagging Sanada.

"It's not.. it's not like that…" the stoic man stammered as he tries to explain about the misunderstanding.

"Don't be shy, your mother and I will prepare everything that you will need on your wedding day." Sanada's father assured.

"Tarundoru!", the stoic man shouted.

How could he explain that everything is only a misunderstanding? It's indeed a very big trouble for Sanada Genichirou one day before Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So much for Sanada to get an instant bride! Haha! The only question is, will Sakura agree to marry him?

"Cook me miso soup for the rest of my life," is a very traditional way of proposing to a girl in Japan.

If you will notice in Niou's chapter, there is a passage where in the OC threatened to shred Atobe's ex-girlfriend picture. While in Yukimura's page, it is being mentioned that Atobe's punishment of ruining the engagement of his cousin lead to his break up with his girlfriend. The girlfriend that I am talking about is no other than **Kanzaki Sakura.**


	8. Akaya Kirihara

**Author's Note:** At last this is the final chapter! Thank you for supporting this fanfic which gave me 9 sleepless nights of writing every chapter.

I appreciate all the reviews and suggestions that you made. *get handkerchief and wipe tears of joy*

You can find the Oc's picture on my profile. **Please review.**

* * *

**The Nightmare Before Christmas**

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes; I'm hiding from you and your so alive…_

Loud shots of guns are heard all over the old warehouse. The culprits try to escape from the agents who raid the place where transaction of illegal drugs is being made. Kirihara Akaya was in a very crucial situation as he faced the leader of the Seitoku Gang as they point their guns to each other.

"I suppose you are a last resistance guy," the foreigner syndicate said as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

"Shut up!" Kirihara prevented the foreigner from insulting him further.

Suddenly, a car broke in the place and the syndicate immediately jumped into it leaving the seaweed headed agent.

"Watch your back Kirihara Akaya, because I'll make sure that you won't be able to spend your Christmas!" the drug lord shouted and laughed loudly as the car went off.

Kirihara tries to shot the leaving car but then nothing happens. Then his senior agent showed up and stopped him.

"Stop it Kirihara-san, he has already escaped," Shiraishi Kuranosuke said as he tapped Kirihara's shoulder.

"But senpai, it's my fault that we are not able to bring him to jail," the kohai replied blaming and cursing himself.

Shiraishi shook his head and show an attaché case to Kirihara, "But we managed to get the contraband from them. Hmm… ecstasy~"

After he reported the crime the following day, he hurriedly drives his black luxurious car _(his only priceless possession that he buy in an installment basis)_ because he was already late on his next appointment. He stopped at a very expensive Korean restaurant to meet his girlfriend's parents. Well actually, he's so excited of this meeting that he even told his Rikkaidai senpai-tachi via e-mail. He even asked his former teammates for a reunion and dare them to share their love stories.

"I hope Ayame wouldn't be angry at me," he told himself while entering the expensive restaurant wearing his baggy jeans and white shirt underneath his gray jacket.

When the girl saw him, her face brightens up. Mitsuhiko Ayame is the only girl that can stand Akaya's wits and attitude. She is a girl with long white hair and crimson eyes, and is the younger half-sister of Yukimura Seiichi's girlfriend. She is also Atobe Keigo's maternal cousin so you could say that she is also filthy rich.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kirihara apologized while scratching his head.

"My Oka-san is already flaming in anger, where did you come from? And what are you wearing?" Ayame asked while she examined her boyfriend's attire from head to foot.

"Ah, you mean this? I just came from work that's why I got late. Ne Ayame, you haven't told me to wear formal attire." Kirihara replied.

"It's a common sense Akaya. Oh well, Oka-san is waiting for you," Ayame said while pushing Kirihara to enter a private room.

"How about your dad?" the seaweed head asked as his eyes roamed around the place.

"He will not come tonight; he has so many businesses to attend with," the girl replied and faced her boyfriend. "Okay, when we get there, you greet my mom. And don't forget to behave properly."

"Sure. No problem about that," Kirihara assured full of confidence.

The door opened and Akaya saw a very elegant woman sitting before a table. She is so beautiful for her age yet, strictness and cruel aura surrounds her. Ayame walked with her boyfriend towards the woman. Kirihara tries to become a gentleman and apologized of coming late. He introduced himself and offers a handshake but what he gets is only an insulting look from Ayame's mother. Then they take their seats.

''So, you're still sticking to this seaweed headed boy? I thought you are going to introduce me to a decent educated man," his girlfriend's mother told her daughter.

Ayame looked down and bit her lips, "But I love him, Oka-san…"

The girl's mother interviews Kirihara starting from work, educational and family background as well as his possessions.

"I finished Forensic Science at Rikkaidai University," he answers while reading the menu.

"You mean the course that deals with corpse and morgue?" his girlfriend's mom bluntly asked.

Kirihara shook his head, "Sometimes, because my major is Criminalistics." Then he looked back at the menu.

"And what about your job? I'm sure you're only an ordinary employee who works as a government dog." Ayame's mother assumed.

Kirihara get insulted but for the sake of his girlfriend, he only remained silent.

"How about your status in life?" the woman asked.

"Status in life? At first, it's complicated but then, I figured out that I'm in a relationship." Kirihara replied.

"What is he saying? This is not Facebook… he's really a moron." Ayame told herself while stepping on Kirihara's shoes.

The girl's mom raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked seriously.

"A-ah, he means…. " Ayame tries to defend her boyfriend but her mother interrupted her.

"I'm talking to him, Ayame. So don't say anything."

"Yes.. Oka-san." the girl said as she gave a worried gaze at Kirihara.

"Uhm, Ayame, is it delicious? Can I order this?" Akaya whispered while pointing on the menu.

"Akaya, it's only a mustard sauce," the girl replied.

Kirihara get shocked, "Wah! It's only a Mustard-san? Jeez, I can't understand this letters, it has many circles and lines."

"It's Korean. Okay-okay… don't worry about it, you can order later. Just answer mom's questions and please, I'm begging you, answer properly." Ayame begged.

After several minutes of asking, Ayame's mother find Kirihara as a good for nothing guy and she even call the poor seaweed headed an underdog that will only become a freeloader if her daughter will end up with him.

"If you will insist seeing this underdog, forget that you are my daughter," his girlfriend's mother get up from her sit.

"But Oka-san…I love him!" Ayame said without hesitation.

The woman twitched her brow and looked at her daughter, "Do you want to end up like Keigo? Do you want to choose between your boyfriend and our family's richness?"

"I'm sick of your threats! If Keigo has no fixed disposition, then I'm not like that!" Ayame release her sentiments.

"Why do I have a rebellious daughter? Is that something that you learn from being with that seaweed headed?"

Krihara came closer to Ayame and hold the girl's shoulders, "Just go with her, Ayame. Your mother is right, you got no future with me."

"What are you saying Akaya? I thought you love me?" the girl started to cry.

"I love you, that is why all I want is to see you in good hands." Kirihara replied like a major character in a drama.

Ayame's mother called out her daughter and told her that they are leaving. The girl objected but Kirihara insisted that Ayame should go.

It is already Christmas Eve. Kirihara drives his car at the busy town. Everywhere he looks; there are lots of couples dating. Restaurants, hotels and parks are fully occupied and he couldn't find a place without any lovers. He's so tired of his life that he wanted to relax first before attending the reunion that he set for his senpai.

Instead, he went on a public bath. As he removes his clothes, he noticed that he's still wearing the necklace with his name and Ayame's name engrave on it. He removed the necklace and placed it at the top of his clothes in the basket then he soothes himself with the warm water. Afterwards, a group of men also entered the public bath and loud shots of guns echo on the place.

Meanwhile, the Rikkaidai boys are already in the yakiniku shop that Kirihara told them. The boys started to talk about what had happened to them for the past two years as they drink and eat. Then, Yukimura noticed that the youngest among them is missing. He tried to call Kirihara but he is not answering his phone.

The buchou sighed, "As I suspected…"

"Is there any problem?" Sanada asked.

"Maybe Akaya is not coming tonight because he breaks up with his girlfriend," Yukimura said.

Everybody looked at the beautiful boy as one thing only crossed their minds; they could have Akaya as their servant for a day and they could eat as much as they want. They ordered lots of yakiniku and bottles of sake and beer until they are satisfied. It's already 11 o'clock and even Kirihara's shadow doesn't appear.

"Do you think we should forcefully get him at his apartment?" Marui suggested.

"I agree with you," Yagyuu seconded and fixed his eyeglasses.

Jackal was forced to pay the yakiniku bill with a promise that they will collect the reimbursement from Kirihara when they reached his apartment. While waiting for Jackal, the boys watched the late evening program on a television until a flash report was broadcasted.

It was said in the broadcast that a lad with black curly hair and was around mid 20's of age was shot to death by unidentified criminals on a public bath. There is no other distinction of the victim except for a necklace with engraved name of "Akaya love Ayame".

"Hey Niou, is this part of your prank?" Sanada asked.

The trickster shrugged as sweat dropped on his chin, "Do you think I can control the TV station?"

"Stop jumping to conclusion. There is a 30% probability that it's only a coincidence that the necklace has the same name as Akaya and his girlfriend," Yanagi tries to analyze the situation.

"But considering of the reporter's description, it matches Akaya." Yagyuu said.

"Yeah, specially that corny necklace." Marui added.

Sanada yelled at them like he always did before. He told the group that why are they taking about death half-heartedly.

The incident sinks in their minds and they rushed to the police station to know that really happened. Yukimura called Kirihara's girlfriend and asked the girl to come because of the incident. The police officer in charge of the crime told them to wait since an autopsy is being done. Ayame arrives with her big sister and asked why did Yukimura call of a sudden.

"Did Akaya did something wrong that you need money to bail him out?" Ayame's sister scolded the boys since she had no idea why Yukimura asked her younger sister to come.

The boys remain silent which caused another level of curiosity.

"What?" Ayame's sister annoyingly asked.

Yukimura sighed and walked near his girlfriend, "Natsumi… can I talk with Ayame-chan for a while?"

The blue haired boy asked Ayame to come with him at a corner and he start telling the whole story. The girl fainted upon hearing the dreadful fate that her boyfriend has suffered. Yagyuu helped them to calm Ayame by offering a tranquilizer but the later refused. Then the morgue technician told them that they could now see the corpse.

Everybody enters the cold room and find a cadaver wrapped I while clothes. Though Yagyuu have experienced seeing many patients who died, he refused of taking away the cover of the corpse's face. Tears started to fall as Ayame hugged the lifeless body.

Ayame wept bitterly, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Akaya…. I didn't know that this will happen. If only I could turn back time, I will not leave you. Now I realize that money can't buy everything…. Akaya!"

Jackal and Yagyuu can't stand the situation so they went outside. Sanada is controlling his tears to fall but it poured out. Niou is simply hiding his emotion while Marui joins Ayame in crying. Yanagi and Yukimura remained silent as they think of Kirihara's memories with them.

"Akaya! I hate you… why did you leave me? I don't care even if my mother calls you an underdog. I don't care if you're a big moron. I don't care if I will live a poor life with you…" Ayame said like she's going nuts as she shakes the dead body. "Wake up, Akaya!"

Suddenly, somebody shouted at them. "Don't be so loud, can't you see its already midnight? That copse will never resurrect!"

Yagyuu froze when he saw the person that shouted on them while Jackal assisted him.

"A… A… Akaya?" Jackal asked in astonishment.

"Senpai, who's that person that you're crying to?" the seaweed bastard asked.

Everybody turned their head to the owner of the voice and saw Kirihara Akaya. Then they looked back at the corpse that is lying on the metal bed. When Kirihara recognized Ayame, he went nearby.

"Hoy, Ayame. Who's that?" he asked innocently.

The girl turned towards Kirihara with her almost puffy eyes and she hugs him momentarily.

"What's the meaning of this?" the seaweed head has really no idea of what is going on.

"I thought you're dead…" Ayame replied burying her face at his boyfriend's chest.

"What the hell… and why would I be dead?" he asked.

The Rikkai boys looked at each other and smiled. It looks like everything is only a misunderstanding.

"So, if Akaya is still alive, then whose corpse is that?" Yukimura asked.

"There's only one way to know," Sanada supposed and remove the cover of the victim's face.

"Wah! As I suspected, that person is the one who took my necklace! I saw him on the public bath earlier," Kirihara said while pointing a finger to the cadaver.

"But how did you know that we are here?" Niou asked and messed Akaya's hair.

"The owner of the Yakiniku store told me that they hear you going here in the police station," Kirihara replied.

Kirihara was able to get back his necklace. As they walked out of the police station, Ayame is still hugging him. They forget about their break up and promised each other that nobody can separate them. Ayame knows that being with Kirihara might require lots of sacrifice especially on his boyfriend's job as an agent. But she doesn't mind bearing the hardships that will come along the way. At the same time, Kirihara is so grateful to find a woman that will love him for who he is. For him, Ayame will always be the angel by his side.

After the Rikkai boys drive Ayame and her big sister home, the boys spend the night at Kirihara's apartment. They continue chatting about their careers but nobody dares to open up their own love stories. Sometimes there are things that should not be shared to others but rather be treasured only by hearts. And it's what they decided to do that night of Christmas Eve.

"Uhmm… excuse me. So who will reimburse me the bill that I paid at the Yakiniku store?" Jackal asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finally finished.

Actually, at first I thought of really killing Akaya's character in this chapter because I'm not referring "LAST CHRISTMAS" as the Christmas one year ago, but rather as the last time to celebrate Christmas. But then since I prefer happy ending, I ended it that way.

**PLEASE INCLUDE IN YOUR REVIEW WHOSE ONESHOT STORY IS YOUR FAVORITE. THAT WILL BE MY BASIS ON THE NEXT FANFIC THAT I WILL WRITE.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


	9. Behind the Chapters

**Behind the Chapters**

Hello everyone, I'm so grateful that many of you add this to your **STORY ALLERTS** and even **STORY FAVORITES**. Because of that, I decided to tell you some trivia regarding this oneshot stories.

* * *

**Jackal's Story**

1. Actually, the real occupation that I will give to Jackal is a football coach, but then out of nowhere I have decided to make him a Veterinary Doctor.

2. His OC is a named after a Mexican actress who always bears the name MARIA in all her soap opera, while the name DIANA came from the Roman goddess of the moon. ROSA is a Latin word for rose.

3. The first time that they should really meet is in Japan, but I change it to Brazil to make it more realistic.

**Yanagi's Story**

1. I have totally no idea on what to write about Renji because he's very difficult to read. Thank goodness I found someone who could write it for me.

2. The real name of Renji's OC is Suzuki Hanami. She is only using her pet name when she refers to herself as Suzuki Mia.

3. Renji's OC loves to disguise herself as a nerd due to her research. She is actually a cosmetics model.

**Yagyuu's Story**

1. Yagyuu's OC is the cruelest, spoiled, and liberated woman of all the OCs for the Rikkai boys.

2. His OC's surname should be Honda and not Mori. It was changed to Mori because Marui's OC has a middle name of Honda.

3. Yukino falls in love with Yagyuu the first time that he saw the gentleman that is why she kissed him on the lips. She is actually conscious the whole time and pretended to be so drunk. _(As the saying goes: Never let opportunity to pass XD)_

4. Yukino is a very accident prone person.

5. I ask someone to write this for me.

**Marui's Story**

1. This is my pet story of all because I have spent too much time writing about them! _(see my other stories)_ I don't know why I choose Marui as a canon in writing POT stories; it must be his sweetness, haha.

**Niou's Story**

1. Wow, this has the highest reviews and recommendation to become a series. But did you know that I do not like Niou on the real Prince of Tennis story? I only love him at fanfictions.

2. If you want to visualize what his OC looks like, then better search Tomoyo Sakagami of Clannad. If only I do not like crossovers I could have pair her with Niou.

3. The idea of playing dead is not Niou's greatest prank to Aiko, there is something more than that which I will write on my upcoming fanfic next year.

**Yukimura's Story**

1. I only based the story on the lyrics of Last Christmas _"Tell me baby, do you recognize me? It has been a year it doesn't surprise me…"_ Then I receive some feedbacks asking me if I watched the movie "My Amnesia Girl" which I honestly don't know_._

2. If you will notice, Yukimura means Snow Village while his OC's name, Natsumi, which means Summer Beauty. They are like Ice and Fire. She was named after my friend.

3. Natsumi is not the sweet girl that you are expecting of; actually she is the most stubborn yet courageous OC that I have. She only got amnesia that is why she looks so dependent, gentle and weak in the oneshot.

4. Natsumi is hopeless romantic. She is willing to renounce her family's richness for the sake of Yukimura. She's not the jealous type of girl though she always says that Yukimura is a bastard. Oh well, nobody knows why she's calling him like that…

**Sanada's Story**

1. I do not find Sanada's oneshot to be challenging because I have written a story for him and the OC three years ago. It all happened that I lost my flash drive which contains the story.

2. The arrange marriage thing was inspired by Sanada's fanfic in ENDLESS-DREAMERS (dot) NET entitled _DESTINY_. _(I recommend you to read the stories in the site because it's simply rocks. Plus, you are the one to name the OC)_

3. As mentioned in the story, Sanada has a blossoming feeling for Sakura way back during their middle high school. But he suppressed his feelings because he is a rock, and rock should have no emotion. Honestly, he's afraid that Sakura will choose Atobe over him. Another is that his parents might take away their custody on Sakura and he doesn't like it to happen.

**Akaya's Story**

1. Akaya's oneshot is collaboration between me and Waizea. There is actually a fanfic for Akaya and the OC but it is written in Filipino language. Sorry but the English translation for this is not good._**(For those who can understand Filipino fanfic, I recommend you to read "Misunderstanding Lang" you can find it under MY FAVORITES STORIES. Promise you'll enjoy this fic)**_

2. The idea of making Akaya as an FBI agent is from a yayoi fanfic in LiveJournal.

3. I plan that the drug syndicate Akaya fought at the beginning of the story is no other than Liliadent Krauser. Remember the name of his gang? It's Seitoku Gang derived from Nagoya Seitoku. Anyway, the main reason why I don't make that Krauser is because I don't want you to get upset with me.

4. The necklace thing was inspired by POND's commercial series about a twin necklace.

5. I am drunk when I write this oneshot. I actually fall asleep in front of my computer.

**Did you know thatATOBE KEIGOappears in Niou and Yukimura's oneshot and is being mentioned in Sanada and Akaya's story? Well, it's Ore-sama after all.**

**Niou** is the only Rikkaidai Character to **appeared in 4 chapters**. He is present in Marui, Yagyuu and Akaya's stories. **All hail for the Best Supporting Actor! Puri~**

So much for the bloopers…. I hope you enjoy your time reading this author's note.

* * *

YOU ARE WELCOME TO **ADD THIS TO YOUR STORY FAVORITES** AND **PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE STORY ALERTS**, A SEQUEL FOR THIS WILL BE DONE NEXT YEAR AND I WILL PUBLISH IT ON THE SAME STORY.

**ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**It's time now to give your overall reviews and feedbacks….Arigatou!**


End file.
